


One day in Mobius Band乌比莫斯之日

by Zigoooo404



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Everett has been dead for hundreds of times, Everett has been trapped in one day, Gen, Groundhog Day, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not a Sad Story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: Rose thought that today is his birthday.But he is wrong.Today is his day of death.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this article is 兰子, starting writing on the LOFTER first. And recently all the fans in the Chinese Everpanther chat group known that some foreign friends were really interested to see the Everpanther fics in China, Zigoo said she could lend me her AO3 account so that I can easily transport my works to this site. So, here I am. Hoping you guys enjoy it. ^ ^

“戒指不错，”特查拉说，“和你的头发很配。”

罗斯没搭理特查拉，他的目光追随着桌上的筹码，直到特查拉把那些筹码全部包下。

“这是生日礼物。”罗斯向特查拉咧嘴笑笑，满意地看着面前的男人脸上露出愧疚的神情。

所有人都知道罗斯讨厌过生日。

当然他讨厌这个理由并不是像一些青春期的女生一样害怕自己老去。只是很碰巧的，每年这个日子他都会失去一些东西――比如他母亲的生命，比如他在意的朋友，再比如一段不那么圆满的爱情。

“我应该送你一个生日礼物，”特查拉没有离开，他靠在罗斯旁边，专注地盯着罗斯的侧脸，“你想要什么？”

娜吉娅，那个漂亮的长腿女孩，穿着礼服长裙和高跟鞋，罗斯刚刚看着特查拉挽着她的手走过来。说实话，他嫉妒了。

“我要你离我的任务远点，”罗斯轻声说，把筹码扒拉在一边，“也离我远点，国王陛下。”

“埃弗雷特――”

“我该走了。”克劳带着一波人从门口冒头了，他走路的姿势像只大猩猩，罗斯一眼扫去没发现他把那块宝贵的振金藏在哪儿。

罗斯推开特查拉，他知道特查拉来的目的，绝对不是给自己庆祝生日的――上帝，他又不是什么满足孩子愿望的圣诞老人。

罗斯暗中碰了一下腰间的枪，如果开始冲突，他不介意将枪口对向自己的前男友。

反正他穿上战衣后也死不了――罗斯在心里补充了一句。

冲突还是发生了，不过不是罗斯预想中的那种。

当罗斯被特查拉揽进怀里的时候，他还没有反应过来。

他们蹲在刚刚那张牌桌后面，头顶上是纷飞的子弹和满天飞舞的木屑。罗斯抱着自己的箱子，耳边似乎能听见特查拉胸膛的心跳声。

这他妈简直就像在做梦，自己穿越进了007的电影，牌桌，枪战和帅气的男主演都集齐了，而罗斯刚好扮演了邦女郎的角色。

罗斯因为这个古怪的念头愣了一会，这很不专业，所以等他回过神的时候，克劳、特查拉和娜吉娅全都不见了，留他一个人站在漫天飞舞的钞票中。

罗斯黑了脸，他已经预料到自己丢了振金和经费的后果了，他可不想一辈子都在CIA还债。

这可以算是CIA有史以来最暴露的一次行动了，罗斯感叹，看着两个女人把长矛放进他的后备箱。如果下次任务再遇见特查拉一行，他要认真地考虑转行。

“我让你进来已经是破坏规矩了，特查拉。”罗斯已经懒得对特查拉用什么尊称。

特查拉的护卫瞪了罗斯一眼。

“国王陛下。”罗斯说。

特查拉在憋笑，罗斯翻了个白眼假装没看见，认真地，那个女护卫说要把自己钉在桌子上的话，自己可全都听得懂。

“那你进去吧。”特查拉拍拍罗斯的肩，罗斯有些诧异特查拉突如其来的好说话，毕竟在自己国家的问题上他可从来没有让步过。

又一次的欺骗，罗斯隔着单向玻璃向特查拉的方向看了一眼，他知道特查拉这个时候一定在看向自己。

“你是愿意相信一个小偷还是相信我？”罗斯质问特查拉的时候，得到了这样一个结果。

实话说，如果不考虑特查拉旁边那个女侍卫把自己钉在桌子上的威胁――这位国王陛下的诚信在罗斯这里还不如那个小偷。

罗斯冷笑一声。

他那句没说出口的话被爆炸声打断了，罗斯下意识地把特查拉扑倒在地。他听到了熟悉的引线燃烧的声音，罗斯不知道特查拉的战衣有多么强大，手榴弹爆炸后有没有伤到他。

面对突如其来的攻击，罗斯只能尽可能指挥所有人躲在掩体后面。

他看见了一个黑洞洞的枪口对准了他身边的娜吉娅。

“娜吉娅――”已经来不及了，那人已经要扣动板机。罗斯瞳孔紧缩，他飞身扑向娜吉娅。

钝痛传来，子弹应该是击中了他的喉咙，他张开嘴，然后鲜血还是倒流进了他的气管。疼痛渐渐地消失，温暖的黑暗包围了他。

“救他，苏睿，想想办法，救活他。”再彻底陷入黑暗时，他听见了特查拉的声音。

“振金不是万能的，特查拉。”

“埃弗雷特，求你，看看我。”

罗斯感到抱歉，他做不到，他就要离开了。

02

“戒指不错，”特查拉说，“和你的头发很配。”

罗斯还能感觉到喉咙的疼痛，他无意识地捏紧了手中的筹码。

“特…查拉？”他尝试发声。

“罗斯？”特查拉关切地问，“你还好么？”

罗斯呆在原地，特查拉还是穿着那身带着暗纹的西装，牌桌上的筹码发出清脆的响声。他掐了一下自己的手指，疼痛如此的真实――这不是梦。

罗斯宁愿这是一场噩梦

“这是生日礼物。”罗斯说。

“我应该送你一个生日礼物。”特查拉开口了，他的后半句话被罗斯粗暴地打断，罗斯推开他向二楼走去，筹码落了一地。

牌桌上的人发出不满的声音，罗斯没有理会。他在耳机中指挥CIA派更多的人过来。

“对，”罗斯站在楼梯上，他看着手表，“找人堵住门口，不用顾忌克劳的死活，我们要振金就行了。”

“罗斯。”特查拉跟在罗斯身后，他伸手想拉住罗斯，罗斯侧身避过。

“和我谈谈。”特查拉恳求，罗斯犹豫了那么一秒。特查拉的眼神似乎从未随着时间变化过，被他这样看着罗斯有那么一瞬间想同特查拉坦白一切。

“克劳到了。”耳机中传来提示的声音。

“我该走了。”罗斯甩开特查拉的手，如果他这次能活下来，他们能有很多时间慢慢讨论。

“嘿，罗斯探员。”克劳露出笑容，然后愣住。

罗斯从腰间掏出枪来，对上克劳的眉心。

“这可不像是交易的态度。”克劳笑起来脸上的皱纹皱在一团，他举起手，身后人的枪口指向了罗斯。

“你老实点，”罗斯说，枪口缓缓下移，指向了克劳的裤裆，“把你裤裆里的大宝贝给我，我就让你活下来。”

“不然，”罗斯偏了偏头，示意在旁边的特查拉，“我只能把你交给瓦坎达了。”

“我――”

罗斯的子弹在克劳的脚边钻了个洞。

“给你给你――”

罗斯满意地点点头，说：“乖孩子。”

CIA的人终于赶到了，罗斯让自己的下属把克劳的人全部绑起来。比起上次来说，这次任务结束得如此轻松，罗斯感到有些不真实。

他好像忘了什么。

“我们谈谈，”罗斯对特查拉说，“你就没有什么想对我说的么？”

“我没有对你坦诚，”特查拉承认，“但是这并非我的本意，作为特查拉我愿意告诉你一切，然而我作为瓦坎达的国王，我不得不保守秘密。”

罗斯从特查拉的眼中看见了痛苦，他愿意相信这是真的。

“那作为埃弗雷特，我愿意相信你，”罗斯说，“但是作为CIA的探员，我必须对你抱有怀疑。”

“所以我们――”

“没有可能了。”罗斯说，他感觉有点冷，缩了缩肩膀。他走出几步又回头，特查拉眼睛亮了一下。

“我不能做主让你们带走克劳，”罗斯说，“但我可以尽量帮你和上头交涉一下。”

特查拉眼中的光又暗了下去

“谢谢。”

罗斯点了点头，他走到克劳身边，对上克劳的眼睛。克劳突然对他露出一个笑，罗斯意识到了什么不对。

“再见了，小探员。”

他忘了克劳的机械手臂，他被一股大力冲击地向后飞速退去，他能听见自己骨头寸寸碎裂的声音。周围的一切都成了慢动作，疼痛到了一定程度后罗斯变得麻木，他能看见特查拉向他扑过来。被特查拉接住的时候罗斯感觉自己已经成为了一个破布娃娃，他腹部有一个巨大的伤口，克劳那一击几乎击穿了他。

特查拉颤抖地跪在他的身旁，罗斯的伤口太大了，他不知道该从何下手，只能徒劳地试图用自己的振金手串捂住伤口。

“罗斯，罗斯。”他的意识开始模糊，特查拉的呼唤越离越远。

“埃弗雷特，操你的，坚持一下。”特查拉的泪水滴在了他的脸上。

别他妈和个小孩子一样，罗斯意识模糊地想着，特查拉你如今是个国王了。

一切又归于黑暗。


	2. Chapter 2

03

第十次。

上帝，他已经经历过十次死亡了。

前三次死亡是因为克劳，第四次罗斯死于艾瑞克的子弹下，第五次罗斯因为在追击克劳的时候死于车祸。就算罗斯每一次都回避了上一次死亡的方式，他也会因为某种莫名其妙的理由死亡。

这简直像是一个诅咒，疼痛不会随着每一次的死亡而减轻，罗斯开始麻木。但是对于特查拉，这比死亡更能让人痛苦，罗斯在每次陷入黑暗之前，最后的印象只会是特查拉混杂着暴怒和悲伤的神情――像是丢失了什么心爱的东西。

罗斯深吸一口气，睁开眼，就算是诅咒，他也能从这该死的循环中出去。

“戒指不错，”特查拉说，“和你的头发很配。”

罗斯盯着特查拉，这张脸在他脑海中的最后印象还是沾满自己血迹哭泣的模样。罗斯死死地盯着特查拉，直到国王陛下开始不自在地握紧手中的筹码――他这个毛病大学就有了。

罗斯亲切地对特查拉笑了一下，而特查拉显然对罗斯的态度很不适应。

“这是我的生日礼物。”

“呃……生日快乐？我应该送你一个生日礼物，”特查拉说，“你想要――”

“帮我一个忙，特查拉。”罗斯伸手拽住特查拉的领带，在男人耳边轻声说。

“该你们了，嘿，哥们！”牌桌上开始有人不耐烦了，罗斯干脆把自己和特查拉的筹码全部推给那个人，然后拽着特查拉离开了牌桌。不得不说，这次特查拉的脾气出奇的好，当然也可能是因为他还没从震惊中恢复过来。

“你想要什么？”

“我要你的信任，”罗斯决定赌一把，“我接下来说的话可能会像是一个疯子，但是上帝在上，我能用我的生命担保我说的是真的。”

“罗斯――”

“听我说特查拉，即将发生的一切，都是我经历过的，我经历过大概有十次了，比如，”罗斯指着旁边的牌桌，“那里很快就会有一个老头过来拿走全部的筹码。”

一个银白色头发带墨镜的老头拿走了筹码。

“再比如，那个穿高跟鞋的女孩很快就会摔跤，三，二，一――”

有个穿着红色高跟鞋的女孩摔在了她旁边男人的身上，两人相视一笑。

“这不可能，”冷汗从特查拉的额头滴下来，他目瞪口呆地看着罗斯，“人不可能逆转时间。”

“我也不清楚，”罗斯苦笑，“我――”

他开始吐血，他的喉咙、腹部、脚腕开始疼痛――那是他多次被重伤的部位。罗斯几乎站立不稳，他把特查拉吓坏了，国王陛下现在在他面前就像是一个刚毕业的小孩子。

恐怖淹没了罗斯，原来他每一次的醒来并不是没有代价的，他的身体可能撑不到下一次的醒来。

“我要死了，”罗斯颤抖着开口，“我要死了，特查拉。”

04

“娜吉娅估计会以为我疯了。”特查拉说。

这的确是一个很疯狂的计划，罗斯也惊讶与特查拉竟然能相信自己。光凭借着自己简单的几句话，特查拉就能把自己排在振金和克劳前面。

罗斯在第五次还是第六次死亡之前，打听到那可是特查拉在继位后，瓦坎达交给他的第一个任务。

罗斯不是不感动的，但是他现在活下去的想法比任何时候都要迫切。对，即使他在死亡十次后仍然无法战胜那种恐惧。

“时间到了，”罗斯说，他看见克劳的身影出现在了门口，“按照我们说的去做。”

特查拉点点头，罗斯离开了他，缓步走向二楼，在克劳开口说第一句话的时候掏出枪对准他的裤裆。

“把你裤裆里的宝贝交出来，”克劳此刻的表情像是生吞了一只死苍蝇，“我可不想把你交给瓦坎达。”

“这可不是做交易的态度。”

这回子弹离克劳的裤裆只有一厘米。

“好的，好的，”克劳举起手，“我给你――”

他的手臂的皮肤绽开，机械暴露在空气中，罗斯侧身闪过，赌场里的人意识到发生什么，女人的尖叫充斥着不大的空间，人们开始推推搡搡地向外跑去。

克劳随着人群向外奔去，罗斯掏出枪对着他开了几枪，奈何克劳的身影已经消失在人群中。

“艹他的，”罗斯向自己的车跑过去，他看见特查拉已经向克劳消失的方向追去，“艹他的克劳。”

肾上腺素飙升，紧张压过了身体的疼痛，罗斯注意力高度集中，他的车在车流中逆行――他看见了克劳拿出来他的手臂对准特查拉，而特查拉此时在半空中无法闪避。

罗斯吃不准特查拉的战服能不能抗住克劳的攻击，但他不能眼睁睁地看着特查拉被击中，他深吸一口气，希望CIA别追究配给自己车最后是个什么样。

“埃弗雷特？！”

罗斯把油门踩到底，狠狠地撞击在克劳的车的尾部。安全气囊弹出，罗斯的鼻子撞在上面，酸疼的感觉让他几乎流下泪来。那辆经过CIA改造的车外观已经惨不忍睹，但它已经完成了保护罗斯的使命。

罗斯透过眼中的泪水打量这克劳车的残骸，有一块动了一下。

这下糟了。

特查拉被两车撞击的动作甩出去好远，而罗斯一个人绝对不是克劳的对手。罗斯解开安全带，他的全身开始隐隐作痛，他必须尽快出去，他试图打开车门――车门卡住了。

“不，不行，艹你的。”罗斯用尽全身力气去撞击车门，事实证明经过改造的车并不是撞撞就能打开嗯。罗斯透过车窗，看见克劳从残骸中爬出来，他浑身是血，对罗斯露出了一个笑容。

“罗斯探员，”克劳的那只机械手臂拖着罗斯的脖子把他从车里拉出来，“你可真让我失望。”

窒息的感觉让罗斯张开嘴，他发出断断续续的声音，缺氧让他的大脑一片混沌。

又是一次死亡，罗斯有些累了。

“国王陛下，”克劳松开了罗斯的脖子，重新获得新鲜的氧气，罗斯从喉咙里发出了一丝呻吟，“你来迟了。”

特查拉没有理会克劳阴阳怪气的话，罗斯视力模糊到看不清特查拉的表情。

“你想让我怎么做？”特查拉问。

“上帝，”克劳笑了，“我竟然能对国王陛下提要求了吗？”

“杀了我，啊――”罗斯对特查拉说，克劳在他小腿上踩了一脚，把下半句话变成了尖叫。

罗斯带着恳求的目光看着特查拉，他同特查拉说过，自己的死亡只会迎来下一次的新生，他才是最该去死的那个人。

“我可以承诺放过你。”特查拉开口了。

“国王陛下，你的话可没什么说服力，”克劳抓住罗斯的后颈，“把你的战服脱了。”

“快。”在罗斯脖子上的手越收越紧。

特查拉沉默着，战服消退露出里面的西装。罗斯的伤口因为跌在地上的缘故沾满了灰尘，他腹部的疼痛让他意识模糊。

“再见了。”

罗斯意识到了什么不对，克劳是故意让特查拉脱下战服的，一个子弹从特查拉的后方射出，在他的头部绽开血花。

从罗斯喉咙中逼出来了一声嘶吼，他跪坐在地上，眼前是特查拉倒下的场景，几乎要烙印在他的灵魂上。

克劳在放肆地大笑，他看见罗斯扶着一旁的栏杆站了起来，他说：“小探员，我要是你，现在就跪地求饶，那样我可能还能放你一马。”

“你做梦。”罗斯甚至没有给克劳一个眼神，他最后看了一眼特查拉的尸体，翻过栏杆跃了下去。

风从耳边呼啸而过，罗斯闭上双眼。

“砰――”

世界归于黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

05

罗斯恢复了意识。

最先恢复的是触觉，疼痛唤醒了他，他能听见自己的骨头发出抗议的声音。哦，这可不妙。然后是听觉，赌场筹码碰撞发出嘈杂的声音，耳边传来的断断续续的英文单词夹杂着一些韩文。而罗斯迟迟没有睁开双眼，他整个人浸泡在温暖舒适的黑暗中，不愿意再去面对再一次的死亡。

艹他的，罗斯想，他不想理会什么CIA的任务，也不想去管克劳的振金了。就让他永远停留在这一刻吧，谁知道新的一天他又是怎么死的。嗯，不要从高处跳下去了，自己的脊柱现在和碎了一样，也不要被克劳那只手给掐死了，他可体会不到窒息的快感。最好的方法就是他一醒来就给自己一颗子弹，一了百了。

“戒指不错，”有人说，声音听上去很耳熟，“和你的头发很配。”

罗斯睁开了眼睛。他绝望地发现自己无法接受特查拉的死亡，也无法在特查拉面前再杀死自己一次――这对两人都太残忍了。

“这是生日礼物。”罗斯睁开眼，他想自己现在一定笑的像一个大傻子，但他又怎么忍得住呢？眼前的男人不再是满身血污倒在他面前，而是穿着西装又能和他讨价还价。

“你好像很高兴见到我。”特查拉对罗斯这个态度可以说是受宠若惊，他犹豫了一下，也咧开嘴笑了起来。

“陛下，我知道你看见了老情人，但你能稍微控制一下自己的表情吗？”耳机里传来娜吉娅的声音，特查拉稍微收敛了一点。他侧头看着罗斯，今天小个子探员的心情似乎格外的好。他随意地推出一堆筹码，拿起酒杯喝了一口。

“对，”罗斯点点头，“见到你我很高兴。”

去他的收敛表情，今天豹神一定在眷顾他。

特查拉把自己的筹码也推到罗斯那边，他看见罗斯挑了挑眉，没对他的自作主张发表意见。于是特查拉也就厚着脸皮继续待下去了。

“你不担心我搞砸了你的任务？”

“我看不出我们目前有什么冲突，”罗斯输光了自己那波筹码，他毫不客气地拿起特查拉的那堆继续，“起码我们现阶段的目标都是抓到克劳。”

“那振金的归谁？”特查拉敲了敲耳机，暗示让苏睿和娜吉娅不要再对他和罗斯的关系做一些不切实际的猜测了。

“我想，”罗斯取下了自己的耳麦，他压低声音，“瓦坎达不缺这一点振金吧？”

特查拉的笑容一瞬间变得僵硬，他的大脑飞速运转，是谁透露了消息？瓦坎达的内奸？还是克劳告诉罗斯的？

“冷静冷静，”罗斯踮起脚打量了一下四周，这才重新压低声音，“我如果想透露出去就不会取下耳麦了。”

特查拉的脸色缓和了一点。

“所以要不要和我合作？”罗斯伸出一只手。

特查拉盯着这只手，上面那个戒指闪着刺眼的光。

“我能送你一个戒指吗？”他问，握上了那只手。

“我感觉你们下一步就要上床了，哥哥。”耳机里传来苏睿的声音。

“注意语言，别让我告诉妈妈。”特查拉这次忍无可忍了。

06

“你们到底什么毛病？”克劳被绑在凳子上。而他对面的那个探员不急着审问他，倒是慢悠悠地拿手机玩起了游戏。

“你愿意说了？”罗斯抬眼看了一眼克劳，把手机放在桌面上，“那你说吧。”

罗斯盯着手机屏幕上的数字，还有十分钟，就会有人来把克劳救出去。希望CIA的技术人员给他盯紧了摄像头，要是在他布置以后还能被人闯进来，他发誓自己回去一定把他们都丢去重新培训。

克劳被罗斯的态度噎住了，他盯着眼前的人，试图确定他不是虚张声势。罗斯沉着脸，他还记得死在克劳手上什么感觉，自己能安稳地坐在这里真是感谢CIA多年的栽培。

“嘿，小探员，”克劳说，他伸长脖子，罗斯都能看清他混浊的眼球，“与其盯着我手上的振金，不如去盯着――”

“瓦坎达，对，我知道他们的振金能装满我们现在的这个房间。”

“哦。”克劳脸上的神情有点暧昧，罗斯意识到了不好，他们现在的谈话还在被自己手下监听的状态，要是克劳说些什么他该怎么和自己手下解释自己不是瓦坎达的派过来的内奸？

“你是瓦坎达那个国王的小情人？”

“闭嘴吧。”罗斯下意识地往单面玻璃那里瞄了一眼，当然，他只看见了自己的倒影和对面克劳呲牙笑的样子。

“你该早点告诉我。”门外和特查拉一起监听的奥克耶责备特查拉。

“我刚刚对他的态度很失礼，”女护卫抿住嘴，口红都斑驳了，“不过我还以为你仍然喜欢娜吉娅。”

“我和娜吉娅只是朋友，”特查拉辩解，“而且我和罗斯探员并不是情人关系。”

“没事的，你知道虽然瓦坎达现在很多人还比较坚持传统，不过我觉得你们这种关系没什么问题，罗斯探员是个好人。”

“不，我真的――”

“你喜欢他。”

好吧，特查拉想，这话他没法否认。女护卫一副看吧我早就知道你只是嘴硬的表情，特查拉转过头去，他还没好意思在自己手下面前承认自己单恋的事实。

他望着单面玻璃后的罗斯，小个子探员显然面对克劳有点崩溃，他苦恼地皱着眉，在眉心鼓起了一个很可爱的小疙瘩。

“你看着他都走不动路了。”

“答应我，别当成他面这么说。”特查拉严肃地要求。

有爆炸声传来。

特查拉看见罗斯拔出枪射击，他穿好战服，飞身过去扑在一颗手榴弹上，挡住了爆炸的余波。

子弹向罗斯飞去，特查拉拉住罗斯，用战服帮他挡住子弹，护送他一直到安全的位置――克劳跑了。

“克劳要跑了，”罗斯咬牙，“那些人他妈都是怎么进来的？”

“有人黑进了安保系统。”娜吉娅从后面走过来。

特查拉这个时候感受到了有温暖粘稠的液体在自己手上流过。罗斯的右手几乎拿不住手枪，地上全是罗斯刚好吐出来的血，他跪坐在地上大口咳嗽着。

“他们会从后面那条路逃跑，你现在去追还来得及。”特查拉不知道罗斯是怎样在这个时候还能保持冷静的，而他自己在没有受伤的情况下感到一阵眩晕。

罗斯要死了，特查拉用振金手环扫描了一遍，罗斯的内脏多处衰竭，而他看不见任何伤口。他几乎能看见属于罗斯的生命沙漏一点点流逝，而他无能为力。

他无法接受罗斯的死亡。

“我们把他带去瓦坎达，”特查拉说，“我们能救他。”

娜吉娅没有说话，她对罗斯抱有不低的好感，她很欣赏这个小个子美国人身上的品质。奥克耶犹豫了一下，但特查拉看着她，奥克耶怀疑如果自己拒绝特查拉就要用国王的身份命令她了。

“好吧。”她说，叹了口气，她知道自己改变不了特查拉的主意。她看着特查拉在罗斯身边蹲下来，那个美国人在昏迷中因为疼痛微微抽动，特查拉一遍又一遍地抚平他紧皱的眉心。

“这可是瓦坎达第一次把外人带进去。”她咕哝了一句。

07

罗斯这一觉睡得很不安稳。

他能听见有人在他旁边激烈的讨论，随后声音又小起来。

他经历了什么？罗斯迷茫地思考，他大脑中一片混沌，记忆被打碎成碎片散落在脑海深处，他眼前只能出现一些零碎的画面。

罗斯头疼起来，他又死了吗？睁开眼睛又会是同样的画面？实话说，虽然特查拉很英俊，但是重复11次望着那张脸同样的表情，罗斯还是有点审美疲劳。

起码这次他做的不错，罗斯试图安慰自己，特查拉没死，娜吉娅没死，奥克耶和他84的手下都没事。至于罗斯自己，他现在已经不再畏惧死亡了。

罗斯恢复了知觉，他的手触碰到了一片冰凉的金属。

他睁开眼，不再是喧闹的赌场，入目是一片雪白的灯光。罗斯眯着眼睛坐起来，他现在正在一个诡异的空间，窗外有列车在运输什么东西。

这是崭新的一天，罗斯深呼吸，他如果不是顾忌自己的形象，现在他是想蹦起来庆祝一下。

“什么也别碰，等着我哥哥回来。”有人这么告诉他。

“我哥哥很信任你，”苏睿凑过来，罗斯用一种包容的眼神看着这个小公主，“他从来没有带过外人进来。”

“这个，”罗斯点点头，他看见特查拉的身影出现在通道的尽头，“我可是能为他去死的人。”

他朝特查拉眨眨眼，说：“这句话可不是玩笑。”

“我以为你会死，你的内脏都衰竭了，如果我们没有及时赶到瓦坎达――”他的声音在颤抖。

“嘿，但我回来了，”罗斯把手放在特查拉的手臂上，“我为你回来了。”

“啊，你们俩，”苏睿用手指着罗斯，“需要我回避一下方便你俩继续吗？”

“语言，注意语言，苏睿。”

罗斯笑了笑，他在看特查拉带回来的资料，嗯，他们估计要又麻烦了。

不过他还是很期待明天的到来。

 

FIN


End file.
